


Death by Chocolate

by valda



Series: The Deaths of Supreme Leader Snoke [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Assassination, Character Death, M/M, Poisoning, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Kylo brings Supreme Leader Snoke a gift in hopes of winning back at least some of his favor. But something goes wrong...





	Death by Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for Snoke death prompts on Tumblr and this was the first one I received. Originally posted [here](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/167772964758/death-by-chocolate). Anonymous asked: Death by chocolate

Kylo was watching, perhaps too intently, as Supreme Leader’s gnarled thumb and forefinger came together around one of the candies and brought it to his decrepit maw. He couldn’t help it; he was desperate. Leader Snoke kept shoving Hux’s achievements in his face—“He doesn’t even have access to the powers you do, and yet he somehow accomplishes so much more”—and Kylo knew he had to do something to please him quickly.

Even a few weeks ago, Kylo would have said bribery was beneath him, but now he would do anything to win back the favor of his master.

And so Kylo watched, and Snoke chewed, and the barest hint of a smile ghosted across his rotted face.

But then Leader Snoke was coughing—was he choking?—and white foam was bubbling out of his mouth, and—

Supreme Leader Snoke swayed, eyes bulging, then fell face-first onto the floor.

“What—what happened—”

“Thank you, Ren,” said General Hux, and Kylo whirled to find the man leaning in the doorway, arms crossed, uncharacteristically casual.

“What—”

“When I discovered you’d planned to offer Supreme Leader a treat, I knew it was the perfect opportunity at last. When you surpass someone, you see, it’s your duty to remove them, to take their place. I shall be Supreme Leader from now on. Except I quite prefer ‘emperor,’ don’t you?”

Kylo’s arm shot up. Hux flinched at the sudden pressure on his neck, but didn’t stop smiling. “You can’t kill me,” the general said. “You haven’t surpassed me, have you? Leader Snoke told you so just this morning.” Kylo’s Force-grip wavered. “Kill me once you’ve surpassed me, Ren,” Hux said. “Until then, I hope you’ll consider staying, working in my service.”

Kylo stared down at Supreme Leader Snoke’s body, his great master felled by so simple a trick. Perhaps Hux—and Kylo, for that matter—had surpassed Snoke long ago. And Snoke knew it, and he pit them against one another out of fear.

The thought was dizzying.

“I’ll consider it, General,” Kylo said dully, and dropped his arm.


End file.
